I Never Agreed To This
by CCangel
Summary: Regina sets Tinkerbell up on a date she doesn't want to go on. Love may or may not blossom for our green fairy.
1. Chapter 1

I Never Agreed To This

Tinkerbell was happy for Regina. She finally chose the path of love and it paid off for her. Regina was glowing and that is all Tinkerbell wanted. However, just because Regina was happy it didn't mean her friend could try to set her up on a date.

Tinkerbell looked at Regina like she was crazy when she first suggested it. Fairies didn't do dates but Regina reminded her that they were in a different world and she needs a life. Furthermore, the person she suggested she go out with puzzled her even more.

"No Regina," Tinkerbell stomping a foot on the carpet in Regina's bedroom. "It is never going to work."

Regina cocked her head to side giving a smile Tinkerbell didn't like. "I said the same thing but I was wrong. You never know unless you put yourself out there."

Tinkerbell shook her head no furiously. "I'm the one who is supposed to find true love for other people. It's against the rules for me to fall in love."

Regina put her hands on her hips. "Who cares? What is Blue going to say? She wants to get back on your good side. Besides, she's not your best friend. You're going on the date."

"But Regina," she whined. "Neal. Why would you set me up with Neal?"

"What's wrong with Neal?" Regina questioned.

"There's nothing wrong with Neal. It's just-I've known him since he was a boy. It's awkward," she explained.

"Only if you make it awkward. You're both attractive and more importantly, single. Those are perfect reasons for you two to date," Regina argued.

Not all the way convinced Tinkerbell asked for another reason. Why was Regina so invested in this?

"And also because Henry wants his father to be happy. Since Emma is with the pirate, Henry wants Neal to have a second chance," Regina further explained.

Tinkerbell smiled. "I appreciate the thought but I don't want the responsibility. I mean, I have no idea what I would even be doing."

"Just be yourself," Regina said.

"Did that work for you?" Tinkerbell asked.

"I'm a different case," Regina joked.

"Then what am I? I'm not doing this and no matter what reason you give out I refuse," Tinkerbell said moving toward the door. Regina used her magic to hold Tinkerbell's feet to the floor.

"Regina," Tinkerbell gritted. "Let me go."

"Not until you agree to this. One date and if it goes wrong, then you never have to do this again," Regina said.

"The second option is that I force you to go on a date the old fashioned way," Regina said pointing to Tinkerbell's chest.

"Really? You would control me. That's just cruel," Tinkerbell said. Regina smirked and nodded.

"Fine. I'll do it. Let me go," she demanded. Regina waved her hand and Tinkerbell felt her feet loosen. "I wonder why I'm still your friend."

"You wouldn't know what to do without me," Regina teased as she wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Particularly in this case," Tinkerbell muttered.

"Trust me. You'll have a good time. Neal isn't some womanizer who thinks he can charm his way into anyone's bed nor is he a manipulator. He's just a good guy."

Tinkerbell winced.

"What?" Regina asked.

"There's another reason…Hook," she said. "If Neal and I were to ever to become a thing, I don't want him finding out."

Regina's eyes widened. "You didn't. You and Hook," she said taking a step back to look at her.

"I know. I know. It was in Neverland and we…you know," she tried explaining. Regina burst out laughing. "Not funny Regina," she hissed.

"Yes it is. The innocent fairy is not so innocent," Regina teased. She stopped laughing after a minute. "I admit Hook has tried to charm me but I had other things on my mind. I'm glad I didn't do anything with him."

Tinkerbell sat on the edge of Regina's bed. "Neal already lost Emma to Hook. I don't want him to think-

"He won't think anything. You two were a long time ago and it didn't mean anything," Regina said. "Whatever happened or didn't happen on Neverland doesn't matter to this situation."

"What if I really screw this up?" Tinkerbell asked softly. Regina sat next to her.

"You won't for the umpteenth time. Now, we are going to go shopping," she replied. "Can't go on a date looking like a slob."

Regina grabbed her purse and Tinkerbell's hand dragging her down the stairs. They were in the foyer when Robin walked through the front door.

"Hi," he greeted. "Where are you two lovely ladies going?"

"Shopping," Regina said pecking Robin on the cheek. Robin nodded his head before settling his eyes on Tinkerbell who still looked reluctant.

"Have a good time," he said. Tinkerbell shot him a deadly glare.

Tinkerbell was overwhelmed to say the least. Regina only wanted the best clothes for Tinkerbell. She tried on so many outfits the whole trip was beginning to be a blur. She finally settled on a strapless black dress that she felt comfortable to wear.

"We got the dress and shoes. Now it's time for the hair," she said.

Tinkerbell put her hands to her hair. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It will just look better down with this type of dress," Regina stated. "It's going to be perfect."

Tinkerbell watched in amazement as her hair seemed to transform on its own. "This is- I don't even have words right now."

Regina chuckled. "You look gorgeous."

They went back to Regina's house where they locked themselves in her bedroom until Neal arrived.

Neal was nervous to say the least. He spent so much time pining after Emma only to get rejected at the end. He made up in his mind that he needed a fresh start. What he didn't foresee was him holding a bouquet of flowers for Tink and meeting her in front of Regina's house. It took a lot of pleading from Henry to get him to agree to this date.

Date. Maybe it was the label which was making him nervous. No, he wasn't going to call it a date. It was him taking out an old friend. One that helped in Neverland so many nights. He could do this. He rang the doorbell.

Robin answered with a grin on his face. "You got me flowers. You shouldn't have."

"Shut up," he said. "They're not for you," he said walking through the door.

"You wound me," Robin teased. "I thought we were friends."

"We won't be if you keep irritating me," he said.

Robin chuckled. "You're nervous. Perfectly understandable. It's the first date with a beautiful woman."

"I'm not nervous," he said trying to cover.

Robin gave him an amused look. "I'll go get them. They've been locked up there all afternoon."

Robin knocked on the door signaling Neal was downstairs. He heard muffled voices and waited for permission to come in. He walked in to see Regina putting the finishing touches on Tinkerbell.

"You look lovely Tink," he said genuinely.

"Do you really think so or are you just saying that because Regina is standing here?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Well, if I weren't already spoken for, I would definitely knock down your door to see you," Robin said. Tinkerbell smirked.

"I'll accept that," she said. She looked at Regina. "This is really it?"

"Yep," she responded. Robin held out his hand for Tinkerbell to take.

Neal was surprised to say the least when he saw her come down the stairs. Her hair was in loose curls and her dress fit her well.

They stood there awkwardly for a second until Neal handed Tinkerbell the flowers. "These are for you." A bouquet of white flowers invaded her line of sight.

"Thank you," she said taking them. She handed them off to Regina who went into the kitchen. Robin walked out of the room as well.

"Um, you look nice," Tinkerbell complimented.

"Not as good as you," he said instantly thinking how corny he sounded. He noticed the red color rise in her cheeks.

Regina and Robin's footsteps interrupted the silence. "Neal, I expect you to treat my friend with the utmost care and respect. Otherwise you have to deal with me," Regina said.

Tinkerbell closed her eyes briefly wishing to leave the mansion quickly. "Shall we go now?" Tinkerbell asked.

Neal briefly nodded to the couple before leading his date to the door. All the while he was hoping nothing disastrous would happen.

"Do you think they will make it?" Robin asked as he put his arm around her waist.

"I hope so," Regina said.

The drive was silent with only the radio playing some old tune neither of them were paying attention to. Both were afraid of what could happen. Tinkerbell looked out the window watching the buildings pass her by.

Neal glanced over thinking this shouldn't be so hard. It wasn't with Emma. He sighed. This was not the time to be thinking about his ex. He needed to pull himself to together.

Another five minutes passed and they pulled up to a restaurant. He was grateful this town actually had a nice one. It wasn't Granny's and it wasn't The Rabbit Hole. He got out of the car walking to the other side to let Tinkerbell out.

"What is this place?" she asked. "I've never noticed this before."

"It's an Italian restaurant," he said. "Just happened to come across it one day."

They walked into the restaurant and were seated in the corner by the window. The waiter gave them their menus and left them alone for a few minutes.

Tinkerbell put down her menu feeling the need to address the awkwardness between them. "Do you want to be here?"

Neal slowly put down his menu. "Of course I do. What makes you think otherwise?"

"Neal, this isn't us. We've barely had a full conversation from Regina's to here. I know it's awkward because of Neverland. I don't want to waste your time," she said.

Neal took her hand in his. "You're not wasting my time. I enjoy your company. It's just we got roped into this and I don't think I'm ready to be dating again."

Tinkerbell nodded. "Emma."

"Yes," he answered honestly. "Look, we don't have to talk about her."

"It's okay. She was your true love and now she's with Hook," she said softly. "I get it. I understand that you aren't willing to go down this road anytime soon."

He gave a tight smile. "I'm sorry. This isn't what you deserve. How about we stop talking about Emma and Hook?"

"That's fine," she said. She picked up the menu and he did the same thankful for the breather. He didn't need to get himself worked up over things he couldn't control.

The waiter came and took their orders.

"So how is Henry doing?" she asked.

"Great. It's hard to imagine him being a teenager. If only my teenage years were simple as is. Even with all this fairytale stuff, it's still much simpler than mine ever was."

"You got through it," she said.

"With the help of a fairy," he replied. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how much help I was. I was pretty much angry for most of those years," she refuted.

"Trust me. You were helping me when I would get depressed and lonely. There were many days when you were my lifeline. I never understood why you helped me when there were so many other boys to look after."

"They never came to me. I always knew you were special. I had a feeling you would be the one to escape the island," Tinkerbell stated. "When you came back I was surprised and then troubled. Then I saw what all of you would do for Henry and you proved how much you love your son. I admired that."

"He's an easy one to love," he said. He leaned over the table. "I can't imagine life without him now."

"He's lucky to have you," she said.

Their food arrived and they ate hearing their utensils clink against the plates.

"So how do you like Storybrooke?" he asked.

"Without all the craziness…it's fine," she said. He laughed a bit. "What's so funny?"

"This town will never run out of crazy. You might as well get used to it," he teased.

She chuckled. "Pan, Zelena…I don't even want to think of what is next. Anyway, Storybrooke has its charm. I just hate I can't cross over the town line. There's a whole world out there."

He tilted his head to the side. "Maybe one day I can take you over it. I'm sure my father would be happy to come up with something. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. Perhaps New York," she said.

"New York it is," he said and noticed how her eyes lit up at the prospect. He found himself thinking he could get used to seeing this side of her.

"What about you? Where else would you like to go?" she inquired.

"Australia," he answered. "Maybe we can go there too."

"Would you really like to travel with me?" she asked.

"Of course if it means seeing you smile like you are now," he said. She shook her head in amusement.

"Then I suggest you get ready to take me to a lot of places," she joked.

"Already demanding," he teased. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

After dinner they walked on the beach. His jacket was wrapped around her shoulders. She stopped to look at the moon.

"It's a beautiful night," she commented. "I spent so many nights just gazing at it wishing I could live on it. Anything was better than Neverland."

"Well, living on the moon is quite difficult but at least you're not stuck on an island with Pan," he said standing behind her. She leaned back into his chest not really thinking about it. He smiled a bit at how comfortable she became with him within the last two hours.

"Thank you for not bailing on me," she said suddenly. "I nearly let you go earlier tonight."

"I wasn't going anywhere. It would be rude and more importantly, I meant what I said. I do enjoy your company," he said into her ear. She shivered a bit at hearing his voice so directly.

"Are you still cold?" he asked. She moved away from him creating a little distance.

"No," she said as she walked forward. He fell in line with her and they stood inches apart from each other.

They arrived at his vehicle and he let her in. He wasn't sure where he should drop her off at.

"Regina's," she said sensing his uncertainty.

They walked up the driveway and faced each other. "Tonight was lovely Neal. I hope to do this again sometime."

"I had a good time too and I hope we will do this again too. In the meantime I can make preparations for our trip around the world," he said.

She laughed softly. "You do that."

Neal reached out to move some hair out of her face so he could kiss her cheek. Tinkerbell saw him coming and turned her head. Neal was surprised when she kissed him and he didn't respond.

She pulled back realizing her mistake. A look of mortification crossed her features. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were going to kiss me when you-forget this just happened."

Instead of being angry like she thought he would be, he only smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again. He let his forehead rest against hers. "You have nothing to apologize for."

They stood there until they saw the light porch come on. They backed away from each other. "I think that's my cue to go in." She took off his jacket and handed it to him.

"Keep it," he said. "I have plenty of other ones at home."

"See you later Neal," she said.

"See you later Tink," he said as she walked into the house.

Regina was the first one Tinkerbell saw as she rounded the corner. She smiled seeing her friend in bliss. "The date went well I presume."

"It did. I guess I owe you one," she said following Regina into the study.

"No you don't. How did everything go?" Regina asked.

"Kind of awkward at first. He took me to some Italian restaurant," she started to explain.

"I knew that restaurant would be good for something," Regina interrupted.

"Anyway, we talked a little about Neverland and then we talked about Henry. He loves his son so much," she said.

"I know," Regina said. "And what else?"

"We took a walk on the beach and then came back here. Then I accidentally kissed him."

"How-

"But then he kissed me again before you rudely interrupted," Tinkerbell said pretending to be mad.

Regina was too excited for words. She simply hugged her friend. "I told you."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"And to think you were putting up such a fuss earlier. What a difference a few hours make," Regina observed.

"You're going to rub this in my face, aren't you?"

"Every chance I get," Regina said. "It's only fair."

Regina led Tinkerbell to the guest bedroom. She laid on the bed and noticed the moon. She smiled and wondered what Neal was doing.

Neal looked at the moon and a smile crept on this face. His date turned out well and to think he almost backed out of it. He had no idea what was going to come next but whatever it was he was ready to face it.

Author's Note: Not sure if I should leave this as a one shot. Should I continue this story for a few more chapters?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma was the first one to notice the changes in Neal. He seemed happier and more relaxed. Whenever she looked into his eyes there was no trace of regret and sorrow reflecting back at her. Now she was currently sitting in the booth with Killian eating breakfast. She barely touched her food thinking about Neal.

"What's wrong Swan?" Killian asked.

She looked at him with a curious expression. "Have you talked to Neal lately?"

"Not in the last month," he replied. "Is something wrong?"

Emma shook her head no. "He's changing for the better. He seems happier."

Killian nodded his head. "It may have something to do with a certain fairy. Rumors have been flying for at least two weeks."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "What fairy?"

Killian smirked. "Tink. Do you think Neal would attach himself to Mother Superior?"

Emma shuddered at the thought. She tilted her head to the side. "Tink and Neal," she muttered. "That's something."

Killian narrowed his eyes. "You don't seem particularly pleased to hear of this news."

Emma put down her fork. "It's better than Tamara who shot him. And yes, I am pleased to hear this if it is indeed true. Neal deserves to be happy."

"I agree," Killian replied. "Tink is a fine lass."

The bell above the door rang causing Emma to look towards the front of the diner. Neal was coming in and sat the nearest available table. Emma noticed Neal looking at his watch. He was expecting someone.

"Be right back," Emma said getting out of her seat before he could stop her.

"Neal," Emma said as she approached the table. She sat down leaning back in the chair.

"Hey Emma," Neal said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You appear to be doing better these days," Emma stated.

Neal couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. "I am doing better." He smirked. "I suppose you want to know why."

Emma nodded. "I would like to know."

"I'm not sure where this is going but I'm seeing Tink," he admitted. Emma smiled at the sincerity in his voice. She reached out and held his hand.

"Are you happy?" she asked earnestly.

"I didn't think I would be after everything we went through but I really am. Happier than I've been in a long time," he confessed.

"Does Henry know?" she asked.

"Does he know? Who do you think badgered me until I agreed to go on the first date?" he questioned.

Emma let out a soft laugh. "Stubborn."

"Gets it from all of us," Neal said.

"Yes he does. I'm glad you were able to find love. However, if she breaks your heart-

Neal rolled his eyes. "I know. The same thing applies to the pirate over there."

Emma let out another laugh. "Noted." She became aware of their hands being intertwined and let go.

"So who are you meeting here for breakfast?" she asked.

"Em, now you're just being nosy," Neal teased.

"I'm allowed…somewhat," Emma refuted.

Neal was about to answer when he saw Tinkerbell coming from the back of the diner. "Here she comes now."

Tinkerbell saw how close Neal and Emma were and her heart gripped with irrational fear. She inhaled deeply and took a step forward until she felt a hand take hers.

"There's nothing to worry about love," Hook said who noticed her expression. She looked between his hand and him.

"I know that Hook," she said. He let go of her hand and she proceeded to the table.

She greeted Neal with a kiss on the cheek. Emma nearly laughed aloud at Tink's actions. She could see the tenseness coming off of Tink in waves.

"I'm going to go back to my table now," Emma said. "Catch you guys later."

"Bye Emma. Bye Em," Tinkerbell and Neal simultaneously. Tinkerbell sat down in the seat Emma previously occupied only to get a load of Neal's smirk.

"What?"

"I'm surprised you didn't kiss me. You might as well have," he teased.

"Neal, what are-

"Kissing me on the cheek like that. Either you really missed me or you were trying to send Emma a message," Neal interjected.

She opened her mouth to refute his claims but shut it quickly. Was she really that obvious?

"Hey," Neal called out bringing her attention back to him. "It's okay. I find it really cute how protective you are." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. His eyes crinkled a bit which she found adorable.

"Okay. Maybe it was a little of both," she said. She rested her hands in her lap becoming quiet. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being _that_ girl," Tinkerbell explained. "You and Emma have history and we-

"First, Emma and I are friends. We always will be…nothing more. I'm invested in seeing where we go. What about you?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Then that's settled," Neal responded. He waved Ruby over to take their orders.

They were in the middle of breakfast when there was a loud bang outside catching everyone's attention. Emma was the first one out of the diner followed by Hook, Tinkerbell and Neal. The four of them looked at the sky that was increasingly turning black.

"What in the world is that?" Emma asked.

Tinkerbell walked ahead feeling something was familiar about the scene before. It dawned on her and she gasped.

"Tink, what is it?" Neal asked worried.

"The Black Fairy," Tinkerbell said. "I have to warn Blue," she continued and took off down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Blue!" Tinkerbell yelled as she ran down to the nun's office. "Blue!" she yelled again barging in. The fairy was staring out her window with an intense glare. Tinkerbell could see the reflection and it scared her.

"Blue," she called softly. "Something-

"I know. I felt her magic the moment she arrived in town," Blue interjected.

"What are we going to do to stop her?" Tinkerbell asked as she heard fast footsteps approaching.

Emma was the first one to enter the office nearly knocking Tinkerbell down. "Mother Superior, we need to know what to do about this Black Fairy."

Blue turned around. "There's nothing you can do."

Soon, Neal and Hook came into Blue's line of vision. They were waiting on a better answer than the one she gave them.

"But Emma is the savior," Hook stated. "Surely there is something that can be done." The ground underneath them shook a bit.

"It seems like this person is out for blood," Hook continued.

"Leave her to me," Blue ordered. She walked around her desk to leave but Tinkerbell stood in front of her. "Tinkerbell, move."

"No," she refuted shaking her head. "I will not let you go off by yourself. This fairy could kill you. We have no idea what she truly wants."

"I have a pretty good idea," Blue said. "All of you get out of my way." All four of them watched the fairy go and heard hard clicks against the tile floor until they couldn't hear anymore.

Emma rubbed her forehead. "What do you know about this?" she questioned as she addressed Tinkerbell.

"All I know is that Blue took the Black Fairy's wand for something terrible she did," she answered. Tinkerbell looked toward the window to see more black clouds forming. "I need to go," she said.

"Not without a plan," Neal said greatly concerned.

"Neal, there's no time," Tinkerbell argued. "We aren't going to accomplish anything if we just stand here."

"I agree," Emma cut in. "Let's go." Emma and Hook were the first ones to leave. Tinkerbell was about to go when Neal caught her by the arms.

"Don't do anything crazy out there. I am not losing you to some crazy fairy," Neal said. She nodded as she put her hands to his face.

"You won't lose me," she reassured kissing him quickly. "I'm too stubborn to leave this place."

When they arrived at the town square, Tinkerbell noticed Regina and Robin standing next to David and Snow. She rushed over and got Regina's attention.

"What's going on?" she asked quickly.

Regina shook her head in confusion. "They're just standing there but look…I never thought there were two of them."

Tinkerbell cocked her head to the side briefly. She looked to see the black fairy. She was the splitting image of Blue only her hair was a shade darker. Her eyes were narrowed as a scowl was forming on her face. Tinkerbell did notice the scar on her arm and briefly wondered how it got there.

The black fairy started moving towards Blue who continued to stand there. Everyone else was on guard about to draw their weapons when the black fairy froze them.

"Dear Blue, it's been such a long time. You are looking well," she said. "This place…it suits you."

"What do you want? How did you get through the barrier?" Blue gritted out.

"With the help of a certain friend. He owed me a favor," the fairy replied. She stepped closer until she was mere inches from Blue. "You have pissed off more people than you realize," she hissed. "However, I believe I'm your biggest accomplishment. Ruining my life for your gain."

"That's not true. I tried to help you," Blue said.

"Help? The only person you're ever remotely interested in helping is you," she shot back. "It's time to make you suffer and anyone who dare tries to come to your aid." The fairy glanced around before locking eyes on Tinkerbell. She could feel it. The woman had fairy written all over her.

"Leave them alone," Blue said conjuring a light blue voltage. The fairy just laughed.

"What are you planning to do? Trap me," she said nonchalantly.

"It worked once," Blue said and threw it at her. She caught it easily making it disappear in the palm of her hand.

"I've become stronger," the black fairy informed. The black fairy lifted Blue into the air and pulled her closer by her magic. "Such a liar Blue. When you try to sleep I will haunt your dreams. I will invade your thoughts. I will destroy you piece by piece starting with what you love the most: your precious fairies. It may not be today or tomorrow but soon. You will have nothing left but darkness," she continued loud enough for only Blue to hear.

"Goodbye sis," she said and dropped Blue to the cold concrete. Everybody was free of the hold they were placed in and Tinkerbell was the first one to reach Blue.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she answered although she was terrified. Her biggest regret had come back to bite her and she knew her sister would indeed destroy her life. Blue stood up refusing to be helped by anyone.

The crowd began to disperse leaving the Charmings, Neal, Hook, Regina and Robin behind. "What did you do to her?" Emma asked.

Blue's eyes were unreadable. "I made a decision," she informed. "A decision she didn't agree with. Now excuse me, I must make preparations."

"Preparations. That is vague. We all need to be clued in on how to deal with this situation," Emma argued.

Tinkerbell realized Blue wasn't about to say anything. Whatever the reason she figured Blue was trying to protect them. "Let her go Emma."

Before Blue left the crowd her eyes settled on Neal's. It was intense and he felt she was trying to warn him. He found himself following her with his eyes suspiciously. His next thought was that he needed to see his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neal walked into his father's shop and saw his father behind the glass case dusting off an old relic. Rumplestilskin looked up and saw the distress look on his son's face

"Bae," he said concerned.

"I need your help," he said.

Rumplestilskin tilted his head to the side. "Does this have anything to do with that fairy commotion outside?"

"What do you know about it?" Neal inquired.

"Nothing. However, if the Blue Fairy is in trouble, she deserves it. She has caused more damage than I ever could," Rumplestilskin said. "Why do you care about this so much? Is it because of the other fairy you seem to be head over heels for?"

Neal sighed. "You know."

A smirk grazed Rumplestilkin's features. "Nothing escapes me. Especially when it comes to my son. What do you need me to do?"

Neal realized he didn't know exactly what he needed his father to do. He just needed help.

"Baelfire," Rumplestilskin called.

"I'm not sure. I just need something to protect Tink with. There must be something we can do. I can't stand by and do nothing," Neal explained. "So do we have a deal?"

"There's no need to make a deal with me," he said. "I'll do it free of charge. What does the lovely lass have to say about this?"

"She doesn't know yet. Tink decided to head back to the convent," Neal replied. "She can be mad at me later," he added.

"Alright. First I need to know what that black fairy is planning on doing. Did she make some sort of threat?"

"She threatened to attack all the fairies," Neal answered.

"Aah. Blue's greatest possessions," Rumplestilskin said. "I can create something that will protect Tinkerbell. You will have it in a couple of days."

Neal nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Bae," he said.

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell along with a handful of fairies watched Blue as she rummaged through books. Blue was muttering to herself and it was sight that unnerved them all. Sure, they had seen Blue in various states but this was completely different. If they didn't know any better, they would say that Blue looked terrified.

Tinkerbell signaled for the others to step out while she tried to speak to Blue alone.

Blue didn't notice everyone had left until she heard Tinkerbell's voice. "What did you do?" she asked softly.

Blue's eyes shifted a bit. "I banished her. I sent her to another land where she wouldn't cause trouble. Her magic was dark and it had no place in my world."

"She clearly thinks you wronged her. Either she is delusional or you did something to screw her over. You have been known to be a stickler for rules," Tinkerbell said.

She saw Blue bristle. "I admit I have done wrong but only because I truly believed in the cause. We fairies are bound by certain guidelines." She sighed. "I let my authority go to my head."

Blue's eyes fell over the books in front of her. She needed to handle this situation on her own with no interference from anyone.

"I can handle things on my own. I can fight my own battles," she said firmly. "Leave me be." Her eyes went cold and she gave no room for Tinkerbell to argue.

Tinkerbell walked out of the convent and headed towards town again. She needed to do something. Her plans couldn't involve Neal or Regina. She knew those two would do their best to persuade her otherwise.

She decided to walk into the woods.

"I know you can hear me!" she yelled. "Show yourself."

A gust of wind went through her as she heard rustling behind her. She whipped around to see the Black Fairy.

"What is this? My sister sent one of her minions only after a short time of our meeting. She must desperate or scared. Sending someone to fight her battle is not a good sign."

"She doesn't know I'm here. I wanted to see you in private. I wanted to know what you have against Blue. Why did she banish you? What happened?"

The Black Fairy approached her cautiously. "Why do you care to protect that imbecile who has done nothing but caused pain?"

"She's my friend and mentor."

The fairy scoffed. "Friend? She doesn't know the meaning of the word. Tell me she hasn't done anything remotely awful to you. Tell me she has never turned her back on you."

Tinkerbell went quiet and it only drew a laugh from the fairy. "My point exactly. She doesn't think about consequences. If you don't abide by her rules then you are no longer worthy in her sight. I bet she said something about my dark magic. Did she tell you she was the reason I started using dark magic?"

"You're-

"Lying," she finished. "No child. There is a very dark side to Blue. She a closet full of secrets and they are not to be made known to anyone. She is a puppet master dangling everyone on tiny little strings until she decides to cut them off."

"Whatever she has done is in the past. I won't let you put an entire time through hell for petty revenge," Tinkerbell refuted.

A grin formed on her face. "You are very powerful and in time you could even surpass Blue herself but your naivete about the world is so sad. When I first laid eyes on you I felt it. One fairy can topple everything down with just one flick of a wrist."

"I am not naïve," Tinkerbell said.

"You are if you think one encounter will make me change my mind. I have a far better plan in mind and it starts with you. Once I'm through with you…let's just say you will never be the same."

In the blink of an eye Tinkerbell was shrouded in black and she fell to the ground.


End file.
